Will to do good
by landrycole
Summary: What happens when Willow Rosenberg moves away from Sunnydale in her senior year, all she wants to do is finish up her schooling at Beacon Hills High School so she can get back home before she misses out on the action at the Hellmouth. But what happens when she figures out that Sunnydale isn't the only town that isn't quite so 'normal'.


A shrill ringing yanks Willow out of her dreams and further away from her old friends and school, they may only be a few towns apart. However the small town of Beacon Hills has managed to keep her captive over the winter break and it seems like it will stay that way until graduation.. or at least until she gets her license and can take weekend trips back to those who she left behind at Sunnydale High School.

At the thought of Sunnydale High, a wave of realization hits as she jumps out of bed. She has to start classes today, at a new school, where she knows nobody. Willow begins making her way across the room towards a regularly worn pair of overalls but then just as her brain begins to kick in she stops in her tracks. "Jez Will, you're in High School. Not Pre-K. How about something more generation appropriate for first impressions".

After settling on a simple yellow jumper, a maroon skirt with stockings and a cropped corduroy jacket; Willow grabbed her backpack and headed out the door whilst reminding herself to stop by somewhere to get something to eat on her walk to Beacon Hill High School.

Picket fences start fading out of her peripheral vision as she approaches a small cluster of shops after walking a couple of blocks out of her neighborhood, suddenly feeling her stomach growl at the opportunity to eat makes Willow quicken her pace up towards the hole in the wall bookshop turned café called "Refilled". The store's walls were lined with bookshelves ranging from recent best sellers to books that would only be categorized as 'acquired tastes'. Book Titles ran around the walls leading to the counter where she could order from however the closer she got to the back of the store the weirder and more familiar the titles got. _'Orges In The Middle Ages', 'Beasts of Western Africa_' and her eyes settled on a large book that was just hidden from her eye line. But she could recognize that familiar black leather bound edition anywhere, the paled gold writing down the side was obstructed by a someone's foot, but she could just make out '_VA.." _before she reached the Cashier line. Willow began digging around in her bag she finally found enough money for a quick scroll and a juice to go, however her order was put on hold due to the guy in front of her who was arguing with the cashier. "I come here every day, I let you keep the change yesterday due to me having a particular weakness for red head femme fatale's such as yourself so can't you just ignore the fact that I am a few cents sort today" the guy says clearly harboring extreme negative feelings towards the cashier at this point in time. "Not our policy" rattles off the cashier as if she has had this conversation a million times before. Willow tried to lean around the guy to have a closer look at the book titles but clearly this guy was not going to be leaving anytime soon, and due to Willow's curiosity as to why a café bookshop had such particular titles. She had to fix this problem before she drew too much attention to herself by the wrong people, it also didn't help that the cashier looked like she was about to get so pissed off and kick everyone out of the store. Willow tapped on the guy's shoulder trying to get his attention, the guy turned around and looked Willow up and down as if trying to deduct why this stranger had torn him away from a clearly coffee or death scenario.

"Here's a few bucks. I think this is enough to help you win your argument" chirps the petite red head who is all but shoving some bills into his hand.

"T..Thanks" he manages to stutter out before turning away from the girl towards the cashier and smugly pushes the last few bills across the counter. The Cashier rolls her eyes and motions for him to step aside to wait for his drinks at the end of the counter near the door. He watches the girl from a distance as she struggles with her large backpack and what seems to be her breakfast. He steps forward to help her but she bustles past without even so much as looking up as she strolls out of the shop and takes off in the direction of the High School.

As soon as his order is ready he grabs it and struts out to his blue jeep waving the food and drinks in front of his best friend hoping he will look up from his history book in time to praise the sudden apparition of breakfast. "You know sometimes Scotty I wonder why I even take you anywhere" he mutter as he hops into the drivers seat, "Because we're best friends dude" says Scott as he finally closes his history book glancing down at his phone checking for messages. "Umm Stiles, you may want to start, you know. Driving. That is unless you want to end up in detention first day back from break" says Scott as he buckles his seatbelt bracing himself for the hazardous drive to school. Stiles' eyes flicker down to the time on the console and quickly sets the Jeep into motion, whilst still attempting to choke breakfast down at the same time.

Willow sits in her first class of the day, silently praying that the teacher doesn't force her to stand up and state her name with the addition one interesting factoid about herself. Cause what would she say "Hi, I'm Willow.. you know like the tree, also I used to live on the Hellmouth." Scratch that, these people down even know what a Hellmouth is let alone all the other 'goes bump in the night' stuff. Willows mental argument becomes derailed as the rest of the students start to file into the classroom followed by what can only assume is the History teacher. Cause lets face it, a mid 40 year old balding male is most likely not one of her classmates.

"Okay assuming none of you did any work over break, I'm going to take this as a catch up lecture. Also it will help the new student see how far behind the rest of you all are" stated the History teacher whilst strolling over to close the door just as the last bell rang through the halls. "McCall, Stilinski. Nice for you to grace us with your presence" called the teacher as tanned guy strolled through the door with a apologetic look on his face followed by the other who was avidly avoiding making eye contact with anyone in the room. He started ushering his tanned friend towards two vacant seats on the far side of the classroom, Willow studied the two tardy teens and recognized the later one as the guy from the coffee shop early this morning.

The lesson drew on and majority of the class dosed off, already tiring of having returned to classes after winter break. Stiles' gaze flickered around to the people in the class when a head full of short straight red hair caught his eye. 'Huh, I don't remember hearing about any new students. Doesn't it do without saying that they have to stand up and awkwardly introduce themselves to a class that couldn't care less?'. Stiles begin chewing on his pencil, lost in a daydream about how he wishes that the new redheaded student was replaced by a girl with long strawberry blonde hair of whom he has a minor obsession over. He was soon snapped out of this alternate universe when the bell rang throughout the classroom, chairs began scraping and students started emptying out into the halls. Stiles followed suit hoping that something interesting was going to happen by the end of the day to save him for perpetual boredom.


End file.
